Dorm D3
by My Elegant Disaster
Summary: Collage life can be a pain in the ass, especaily when your the 'poor kid in on schalorship' kind of thing. Cashmere, Gucci, Chenal. This top collage only excepts the highest ranked… in fashion? Good thing Uryu Ishida, the mysterious perfect student, is creating his own fashion company behind the scenes of studing to become a doctor. A lot of other characters!
1. New Dorm

Collage life can be a pain in the ass, especially when your the 'poor kid in on scholarship' kind of thing. Cashmere, Gucci, Chenal. This top college only excepts the highest ranked… in fashion? Good thing Uryu Ishida, the mysterious perfect student, is creating his own fashion company behind the scenes of studying to become a doctor. No YAOI, no powers! Rated T for language, and implication. Most Shinigami/Vizard and Hollow/Arancar/Espada/Whatever you qualify Aizen Gin and Tosin as, are either gang members, rebels, cops, business men/women, students, teachers, or friends.

Hey, I know what you're thinking... 'Another Uryu story! Really?!'... but it's true. I can't help myself, I love him toooooo much! Btw, I do not own _Bleach._

* * *

"That's just great!"

I, Ichigo Kurosaki, a college first year have just been accepted to the best medical school in Tokyo. Finding my way here was a bitch, finding the list with my dorm number was a bitch, but now that I found the number it seems as though my roommates name has been smudged off of it in the rain! Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that it is raining and that I forgot my umbrella? FUCKIN' BASTARDS OUT TO GET ME!

**"*CRACK*"**

"God, is it really thunder and lightning? I don't really give a fuck who my roommate is, I just want to get insi-"

"WHERE'D HE GO!"  
"I-I-I don't know, boss!"  
"SHIT! C'MON QUINCY! STOP PLAYIN' THESE GA- AHHHHHHHH!"

I would recognize that voice anywhere! It belongs to that teenage gang leader, Gor- no, Gro- no, Gromjaw? I don't really care! I just want to-"

**"*BANG*"**

"God! Was that a gun!?"

**"*BANG*"**

"Shit!"

What did you expect the number one protector to do? I ran to where I heard the gun shot, I've taken down that gang before and even with the help of my best friend Chad (who is currently on tour for Toxic Crush, his band) I got admitted into the hospital with a bullet in my shoulder!

I ran at top speed, there where already two bullets fired, he isn't exactly the kind to shoot warning shots.

**"*CRACK*"**

The park? There he is! But wait... What's he aiming at?

"C'MON OUT! QUINCY WIMP!"  
"Quincy? That is a very interesting title you guy's have given me. Let me guess… it's for the five hundreds I got on our five entrance quizes, correct?"  
"Oh, so you finally come out of hiding?"  
"It seemed as though you would have never found me and I didn't want you to accidentally shoot your eye out."  
"CAN IT YOU BITCH!"  
"I can see anger management courses in your past… and most likely, in your near future."

**"*BANG*"**

"Where exactly are you aiming?"

"STOP MOVIN' AROUND! DI ROY, EDRAD, HOLD 'IM DOWN!"  
"We-we would, boss, but he is so fast… we can't catch him!"  
"Let me tell you somthin'… I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! GET 'IM"  
"Y-yes boss!"

There he is! Blue Nikes, white skinny jeans, fitting light blue shirt, white jacket, coal hair, glasses, slim features, nice ass that's for sure… Okay so maybe I'm a little gay and I don't exactly find interest in the opposed sex… Ahh fuck it, you won't tell, I'm as gay as a Ken doll. But this guy… he moves so gracefully, like he get's shot at for breakfast. Wait! I forgot! He's the one bein' shot at!

"HEY! GROMJU! OVER HERE!"  
"Oh, if it isn't little Ichigo Kurosaki. How, may I ask, did you manage to get into this school?"

"Pay attention to your opponent, Jaegerjaquez."

'Quincy' was standing right behind the leader, and the leader (Jaegerjaquez?) eye's widened to the size of dinner plates as he whipped around to come face to face with the petite boy. Then he smirked showing off all his white teeth.

"Got ya, Quincy."  
"I don't think so, Jaegerjaquez."

**"*BANG*"**

'Quincy kicked his foot up into the leaders chin, effectively knocking 'Jaegerjaquez' on his ass, with the gun firing straight into the air.

"_STRAWBERRY!_ WATCH IT!"  
"Huh?"

"Got 'im boss!"  
"Nice work boys. Now, my sweet little Quincy, would you care to make an exchange? Kurosaki for you. I'm being very generis, it would be wise to accept my offer."

WAIT, WHAT THE HOLY FUCKIN' HELL! He was knocked onto the floor one minute, and the next, three of his gang members are holding me in a death grip that a rhino could not get away from... Rukia's gonna laugh at me for this one... I heard a mutter under someones breath.

_"Four. Two more left…"_

"What'll it be, Quincy?"  
"Fine."  
"Come here then."  
"Let him go first."  
"Do you think I'm stupid? The moment we let go, you two are gonna bolt! Come here and well do it at the same time."  
"Fine."

**"*CRACK*"**

The small boy walked up, and 'Jaegerjaquez' held out his hand. The boy took it, and I was released from the death grip I was held in. The 'Quincy' turned to me and said as clear as day, even through the down pour…

"Run."  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY, QUIN-"

'Quincy' knead the guy in the gut, then expanded his leg and kicked Jaegerjaquez's balls. Hard.

_"BITCH!"_

**"*BANG BANG*"**

_"Zero."_

The leader aimed his gun directly at the smirking 'Quincy's' head and fired, for a second I was afraid he was dead, but nothing came out of the gun. 'Quincy' brought down his other leg down upon the guys head and he was out. 'Quincy' then covered his hand with his jacket and picked up the gun, still held by Jaegerjaquez's unconscious hand, and opened it.

"Zero."

Still smirking, he closed the gun back up and tossed it to the blond, who easily caught it, and 'Quincy' began to walk away. But then, he stopped and turned around with a frown, looking at the blond who he had tossed the gun to.

"Granz-san."  
"Yes?"  
"Should I expect your brother latter?"  
"Knowing Szayel, you will."  
"Him and Jaegerjaquez in one day? God, I am going to die…"  
"I'll try and stall, he is quite a pain for you, Ishida-kun."  
"You and him alike."  
"But, out of the two of us, which is better?"  
"You. By a long shot. See you, Granz-san."  
"See you, Ishida-kun."

He walked until he was right next to me, muttering under his breath again…

"You idiot."  
"What?"  
"You're bleeding. Granz-san does have some nails on him… here."

He reached his right hand into his back pocket and pulled out a small, rectangular, blue box. He flicked the lid up and pulled something out. After peeling it open he used his free hand to hold my hair up, than (after wiping the water off with his jacket's sleeve) placed a band-aid on my forehead where the blond had gouged me.

"If you are going to be on campus don't get involved in my fights. I would do better if I didn't have to care for somone else's safety."

**"*CRACK*"**

He was so gentle when he placed the band-aid on me, almost motherly, but he said those words like he was made completely out of ice and his eye's reflected his words.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."  
"Uryu Ishida."

He looked me in the eye's and I felt like I was five getting in trouble for running out into the middle of the road. He walked by me at a leisurely pace before turning his head over his shoulder, soaked hair hanging to his face, I almost missed it when he said…

"Aren't you coming back to our dorm?"  
"What?"  
"Oh yeah, my name was smeared, but I am your roommate and, personally, I would love to get dry. So grab your bags and let's go."

Turning my head behind me I saw my two bags, completely soaked.

Damn.

*Inside Main School Office*

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT IN URYU'S DORM ROOM!?"  
"W-w-well Gr-Gran-z-kun, it ju-st di-dn't lis-t you tw-o tog-ether…"  
"I realized that you, IMBECILE! CHANGE IT NOW!"  
"I-I can't exact-ly do-do that, without Urahara-san's pre-premission, along with Is-Ishida-kuns…"  
"Fine! Wait a second!"

Szayel POV

I pulled out my pink rhinestone Iphone 13, and pulled up 'Kisuke Urahara'.

"Ahh, Urahara-sensei, how are you?"  
"Oh, Granz-kun! I'm doing great! How are you~" "  
Well, I'm not doing to well. Actually, me and Ishida-kun, aren't doing that well."  
"Oh? What's wrong?"  
"It's just that we really wanted to share a room together, and it seems someone must have messed up my roommate request and-"  
"Nothing was messed up, Granz-kun. Ishida-kun stated that he would rather, and I quote, 'Rot in hell than to share a room with Szayel Granz.' So unless Ishida-kun comes to me with a request for you, I am not switching your rooms."  
"But, Uraha-"  
"Goodbye≈ *Clip!*"

"AHHHHH! FUCKING URAHARA YOU BASTARD!"

*Back at Ichigo's and Uryu's dorm*

"If you don't mind, I will shower up first… Jaegerjaquez germs… gross."  
"Ya sure, I'll look around."

Ichigo POV

He walked past me, not sparing a second glance, and opened up a door. Probably the bathroom… Nice place… This living room is the size of the one I have at home! A kitchen, bathroom, and two doors. Probably the bedrooms.

Opening the first door, I found on the right side of the room, was a queen bed with a white blanket (with a blue cross in the middle of it) light blue sheets, and light blue pillows. Two bookshelves were on the left side practically filled with books and some little… stuffed toys? Wa-wa-wait a minute! There are fake people with dresses on them! Huh? Isn't that the dress Ciel wore when he thought the Viscount was Jack the Ripper? That's really awesome looking! Wait. No it isn't. It is not cool at all!

"Guys don't sew!"  
"I think the fact that there are sewing supplies all around my room, and the fact that I have a working penis, contradict your theory."  
"WHA-"  
"I sell the toys and dresses online. Have you heard of 'False Moon'?"  
"Yeah… some girls were talkin' 'bout it…"  
"Well, that's my online fashion company."

"If you would mind leaving my room now, I would like some sleep for tomorrow."  
"S-sure."

Stepping out of the room, I went to the other door, pulling it open I found my own queen sized bed (delivered earlier) with blue bed sheets/pillows, an empty dresser and closet. I'll just set my stuff up tomorrow. With that thought in mind I grabbed some (dry) pjs and toiletries, and headed for the shower.

* * *

"You might want to get up now."

Ichigo sent up a flying kick, ment to hit his dad's face, up fast into the air. Quickly moving his torso back, like you would in the Matrix, Uryu then proceeded to grab the leg and, somehow, pull himself onto Ichigo.

* * *

My eye's opened from the little suprising weight on my lap. If dad sat on me I would be gasping for breath, but this weight feels like nothing… my roommate was sitting on my stomach, right above my groin.

"HOLY FUCKIN' SHIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY LAP!"  
"Avoiding getting kicked in the face. I was just waking you up before you're late for your first day of school, when you sent a kick up at me."  
"Oh, ah, sorry, I guess… my dad likes to wake me up with a surprise kick to the face every morning so I'm kinda used to kicking him when I wake up."  
"Won't wake you up again…"  
"Haha, what time is it?"  
"7:45"  
"OHMYGOD! I'm gonna be late!"

In a haze, I totally forgot the fact that someone was sitting (very comfortably) in my lap, and knocked my roommate onto the floor. His eyes opened wide behind his rectangular gasses, and his cheeks hinted the most adorable shade of red from the fact that he fell flat on his face.

"I'm sooo sorry! Let me help."  
"Sure…"

I held out my hand and he, hesitantly, took it. Helping him up, his face came so close to mine, I was able to see his head clear and his beautiful blue eyes go back into focus. I must of held on too long because he gave me this awkward look, while raising one eyebrow in question. Now my face went red and I quickly let go.

"You're going to be late, Kurosaki."  
"Yeah…"

With that, he left my bedroom, leaving me in a state if puzzlement. Who exactly was this mysterious boy? Wait… what time was it? Oh yeah… it's peanut butter jelly time… no. That's not right at all. It's-*turn twords clock*-it's-*double take*-

"IT'S 7:50!"

*:p~time skip! Ten minutes into second period on the first day of school*

Narrator POV

Walking through one of many hallways, Uryu found himself, hopelessly, lost. The Head Director Ukitake-sensei gave him a map, but considering the fact that he was balancing books in his left hand, deciphering the crudely drawn map (there were frikken bunnies on it!) in his right, and just being generally concerned about the fact that he was ten minutes late… he was in a piss-poor mood.

Stampeding the halls, after getting kicked out by the worst science teacher on the planet, Stark, Mayuri was steaming mad. Students who didn't have first period, or who didn't care enough to go, stood in the hallways, talking to friends. Upon seeing the steaming student, all quickly backed up and stayed close to the walls. All except one, that is.

The one in the piss-poor mood who was trying to decipher the, crudely drawn, bunny map.

Keeping his eyes on the map, Uryu didn't pay attention to anything or anyone. He never had to. When his mood was as fowl as it was right now, people tended to back up. Not exactly taking into account that this was a new school and that nobody here knows his reputation besides Granz... He tuned everything and everyone out.

Keeping his eyes closed, Mayuri didn't pay attention to anything or anyone. He never had to. When his mood was as fowl as it was right now, people tended to back up. He is currently a third year and everyone, including the newbies, knew his reputation. Nobody would dare step in his way, especially when he was like this. He tuned everything and everyone out.

The two people collided.

Books and bunny maps going everywhere, Uryu's and Mayuri's eyes grew tenfold than narrowed to slits, as they both looked accusatory twords each other.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"  
"How dare I?! You're the one who needs to look where he's going! Who do you think you are?!"

This, of course, resulted in a screaming match. Both sitting on the floor. Both not caring, or forgetting, about the books and papers scattered around them. Everyone around slowly slid away, everyone except two. Two people who we're apart of the 'too cool for school' group. The one with feathers on his eyebrow, obviously breaking the school's lenient dress code, pulled out his Iphone 13 and started recording the fight.

"Yumichica, I don't think that that's the best idea…"  
"But it's hilarious, Ikkaku!"  
"Ya, but if the freak Kurotsuchi sees it-"

Yumichica shoved his phone in his pocket and scurried off before Mayuri could see him. Ikkaku followed.

"UGH! You're impossible! I'm going to class."  
"I'M NOT DONE YET!"

Picking up his papers, Uryu started walking the halls again, hoping that the magical bunnies would save him from running into (literally) more annoying people like that. As soon as the sound of the blue haired boy's screaming faded he remembered something.

He couldn't find his way to his math class.

* * *

Most people look the same in this story, besides the extraordinary features such as... Hollow holes and masks, swords (Ikkaku has a wooden one), creepy make-up (Mayuri looks like he did in the shower scene, minus the gold teeth), Lilynette is Starks daughter, Kenpatchi and Noittora (not sure if I spelled that right, I don't like Noittora, I love Kenny!) do not have eye patches (sorry to those with wierd fetishes.)

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


	2. Advanced Placment

Through all the clutter and bustle of schools and malls, there was a much nicer, cleaner, part of Japan. A neighborhood where each of the house's were mansions, and the lawns well combed. In that neighborhood lived some of the snots that went to the highest class college of Tokyo. There also lived a fine, 30ish, noble man. Also owning the high-class chain of Ambassador Seaweed designed furniture, there was Byakuya Kuchiki. This man/noble/furniture company owner, owns the biggest house on the block. Living in this house was him and his sister in law, Rukia.

Zooming into the house, you can see the responsible, creative, refined noble, getting ready for work.

B. Kutchiki POV

Ahh! Sunshine! Hisss! I guess that's what I get after a long night of gaming… _RedPinapple_ is just too good. Leave it to Abari to get such an absurd nickname, this game is supposed to be anonymous, but it was easy to tell that it was him. He's still stumped on who I am, _FuntumToys_. Heh. Guess he doesn't think that I would play this or watch (author's note: boy has a dedication!) Black Butler. I still don't get how he manages to sell so much stuff…

Renji is my top salesman, which is strange given his pompous attitude and reckless hair. The fact that I set him up in one of my teen shops helps with his popularity, if I put him in a high-class store they would probably have him arrested.

Pulling on a formal black suit, I said goodbye to Rukia, got into my car, and left for another long day of being formal. Ugh.

*Time Skip∞12:00; Lunch!*

Standing from my work (he was pretending to work, while playing a game of Mindcraft), I walked to the foyer, set on going to get some lunch at this great older shop called Seraite which is where Rukia is working, but something stopped me in my tracks. _Someone_ stopped me in my tracks.

It was Kenpatchi Zaraki, one of the most feared gang leaders in Japan. He is also my boyfriend.

"Kenpatchi, why are you here?"  
"Come on Kutchiki, I just got off parole, I thought we'd celebrate!"  
"I guess I could take some time to-"  
"Let's go!"

He scooped me up, bridal style, and ran out the door of the office lobby.

Rangiku POV

"They make the strangest couple, don't they? Hitsugaya-san?"  
"Yeah, I still don't know how that works… but since Kenpatchi is in jail most of the time anyway…"  
"I guess. Now, let's go eat!"  
"Fine."

Grabbing Toshiro's small left hand, I skipped out the main office door. Getting into the driver's side, I waited for him to enter the passengers side and buckle, before taking off as fast as my baby, Hineko, could take me.

"Matsumoto!"  
"Yes?"  
"This is way over the speed limit!"  
"Aww, boss… we're only going 135! Besides, we're already here!"  
"Miracle we didn't die…"  
"What did you say, boss?"  
"Oh, nothing…"

Pulling on his hand, I led him into this great food place called Seriate. Rukia works here, and I can't wait to tell her who's back from jail!

Uryu POV

Finally finding room 204, I opened the door and walked in. In front of me, I saw a silver haired teacher, sitting on his desk.

"Why, you must be Ishida-kun. You're late, so you must solve this problum~"  
"I'm sorry for my tardiness, sensei."  
"Of course you are~ Now, solve this correctly, or your whole class will get a first day of school, pop quiz!"

I could hear the choir of groans from the older students. This was advanced math, so it seemed as if I was the only one who didn't know how to get here. The fox-faced man stood from his sitting position on his desk, and went over to the board. Taking a black marker, he wrote a problem that took up the whole board. It didn't seem that hard. I began solving the problem, in the red marker he handed me, with precise accuracy. Stepping back from my problem, I got a glance of my teachers ice-blue eyes, before they quickly shut.

"So the rumors are true. Ishida-kun, your seat is next to that emo boy over there."  
"Yes."

'That emo boy over there'? That didn't seem like an appropriate way to address a student… but then again… it was true. The boy was as pale as a vampire and had lifeless turquoise eye's. The fact that his hair was black and that he didn't really mind the teacher calling him emo, didn't help much. Wierd.

"RIIIIING"

"Goodbye class! Have a good third peiriod~ Oh, Ishida-kun, stay a little, would you?"  
"Of course, sensei."

The students filed out as I walked over to the teachers desk. I couldn't help but notice that the 'emo' boy was taking a very long time packing up his books. My attention turned back to the teacher as he cleared his throat.

"You are a first year, correct?"  
"Yes."  
"Haha, it seems as though you're smarter than most of the kids in this class! Well, not many people are here for math, so what do you expect? May I ask, what highschool did you go to?"  
"Hokkaido."  
"Hmm, never heard of it. My name is Gin Ichimaru, see you tomorrow, Ishida-kun~"  
"Of course."

Walking out the door, I saw that the 'emo' boy was lagging behind me. So I opened my big, snappy mouth.

"Excuse me, but why are you following me?"  
"I wasn't following you, I was packing my bag now I'm heading to class."  
"Who takes that long to pack a bag?"

He just shrugged at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"At least tell me who you are."  
"Ulquiorra Schiffer, second year.  
"I am Ishida, first year. Well, see you in math, Schiffer-san."  
"See you, Ishida-kun."

He had this whole conversation in a monotone voice that made me want to rip his vocal cords out. His turquoise eyes held no emotion, but they made him look cute in that kicked puppy kinda way. Kind of gives me the creeps, though… But then there's that proffeser… Gin Ichimaru, total perv. Kind of makes me glad that Inoue-chan isn't going here, I do miss her though. Maybe we can hang out this weekend…

Third period is chemistry… where is that room?

Pulling out the bunny map I looked closely at it. I looked so closely that I went cross eyed. Then I calmly squished it into a ball, walked over to the trashcan, and let it drop.

**F*** THIS S*** I DONT NEED THIS H*************!**

"Difficulty finding classes?"  
"What's it to you?"  
"That was cold… I was just trying to help you out, being angry mares your beauty."  
"I'm no-"  
"Now, what class are you looking for, beautiful?"  
"Stop calling me that."  
"Then what should I call you, love?"  
"Ishida. You are?"  
"Yumichica Ayasegawa, 3rd year."

There were feathers in his hair for God's sake! I can't believe I'm even talking to him, but he does know where to go…

"I'm looking for the chemistry room. Do you know where it is?"  
"Pre, mid, or advanced?"

Pulling out my schedule, it read…

"Advanced."  
"Smart too… okay, follow me, Ishi-kun."  
"Don't call me that either. Also, don't you have a class to get to?"  
"Aww, how cute! You think I go to classes."

As we walked, Ayassgawa would not shut up. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he opened the door to my advanced chemistry classroom for me. I stood in the doorway.

"Thank you, Ayasegawa-san."  
"Anything for you, Ishi-kun~"

This time I didn't even tell him off as I walked into my classroom a couple minutes early… but I almost fainted when I saw a certain person sitting in the classroom, early as well.

"Granz."  
"Oh? Hello, Ishida-chan!"  
"Why are you here."  
"Was that even a question? Well, I'm in this class."  
"But you're a 2nd year."  
"This is still the advanced class. It is the highest rank this school offers."

He has a point. WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU, GOD-SAMA!? Ahh, whatever. Make the best of the class… ignor Granz… get a go-

"AHH!"  
"Did I scare you?"

*-* (use your imagination for Uryu's face)

Feeling a hand stroking my hair, I shot up. I replayed what had happened.

_Talking to Granz. Ignoring Granz. Getting the shit scared out of me by Schiffer sneaking up on me. Falling into Granz' lap. Getting my hair petted by a pink haired bastard..._

"Schiffer!"  
"Yes."  
"Why?!"  
"Why what."  
"Why are you here!?"  
"You left your foreign book. Here."

He handed me my Italian book I apparently left in the classroom. Maybe God doesn't hate me, I mean… this is a library book!

"Oh… well, thank you, Schiffer-san."  
"See you in math, Ishida-kun."  
"Of course."

All in all, was today a good or a bad day? I met a creepy jerk, was late for class, aced a perverted teachers problem, found out that Granz is in my class… but even stranger than all that, I met a disturbingly sweet 'emo' teen.

"Take your seats, class."

I took a seat as far away from Granz as possible. Science is easy, the teacher is care-free, Granz is a pain in the ass.

Maybe I won't survive.


	3. Failing Plan

Just to sum some stuff up… Uryu&Ichigo are 1st years… Grimmjow&Ulquiorra&Szayel are 2nd years… Yumichica&Ikkaku&Mayuri are 3rd years… Gin is the math teacher… Stark is the science teacher… Byakuya is the owner of a furniture company… Kenpatchi is a convicted criminal, but he is also Byakuya's boyfriend… Rukia is Byakuya's sister-in-law and works at a restaurant called Seriate… Renji&Rangiku&Toshiro work in Byakuya's furniture company… On chp 4 I will put the characters introduced in this chapter with their grade/subject/job, so… yeah. I do not own Bleach or anything I might reference throughout this fic. Side note: I tend to refer to characters by different names. I call Kisuke, Izuru and Kenpatchi by their last names… though, most of the time I call the others by their first names. Read&Review!

* * *

Szayel POV

This is advanced science? What a dreadful bore. At least Uryu is here, that should make things interesting. I've already been here for a year and I'm afraid I'm already used to this madness. Ulquiorra Schiffer. Why is he being so nice to Uryu? I mean, he is more of a 'sit and play by myself' kind of guy. He doesn't get involved in other people's business. I think Uryu has officially given up on trying to glare my eyes away from him.

"Have a nice day, class. See you tomorrow."

Huh. Over already? Fourth period is next… that's econ with Yamamoto, heard he was a pain in the ass. Economics isn't hard. This class should be fairly easy… and besides, I have this class with Schiffer. Let's find out about his **true** personality.

****11:05, 4th Period Economy with Szayel&Ulquiorra****

Look at him. **_Sitting there._** What's he thinking? What's currently on his mind? He's not an idiot, I'll give him that, but Uryu wouldn't be interested in him… right? I know… I'll leave my book here and see if he notices and brings it to me. Szayel, you're a genius! I know.

Plan#1 •leave a book

"Class dismissed!"

Time to put my plan into action. He sits next to me, to the left. There's no way he wouldn't notice me 'forgetting' my book.

*12:06 PM∞Lunch!*

"I left my science book there six minutes ago! How did he not notice? I mean, my plan was perfect and my acting was perfect as well! How dare he not notice that I 'accidentally' left my book." How dare he notice that Uryu did. I mean, Uryu is a walking work of art, but me!… "Szayel Aporro Granz is the best looking person in the whole school! No. The whole universe!" Ahh, I guess I'll get my book and try something else.

Plan#2 •'forget' my lunch and see if he offers me his

Walking into the cafeteria, I can see him, but I don't see Uryu! Why isn't he here? "Stop Szayel. You're distracting yourself." You need to accomplish your goal. You need to find out if he likes Uryu, and if he does ****! (Author's note: I'm not going to say, it's a little violent.) "But… I can't sit at his table." I don't sit there. I usually don't eat with people at all, but when I do I sit at the group tables. I don't sit at loner tables. It wouldn't be that bad but… he always sits with Schiffer.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

"No. I can't do it. Please forgive me Uryu!" So I turned around, bought a lunch and went down to lab #8 to eat and think of a new way to figure out Schiffer's intentions.

Ichigo POV

*12:00 PM∞Lunch!*

So far, so good. The gang dude, who's name escapes me, isn't in any of my classes. Met a couple of cool people. Met a weird science teacher… he seems to fall asleep every two seconds, but something about him keeps the students in line. I mean, he even scares me enough so that I don't talk. It's wierd here. It seems like everyone knows everyone, even the 1st years. But there is this one guy, in my mid science class, he's kinda creepy. I mean, he wears eye liner and is so pale it's disturbing. But he doesn't seem half bad. Kinda nice, just... silent. Extremely silent.

This school is huge! I looked in the cafeteria and it's a little to full for me. So currently, I'm on my way up the stairs to the roof. Pulling the door open, I was met with a warm sunshine. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye, so I turned to it.

"Ishida."  
"Kurosaki. Why are you here?"  
"The cafe's a little too crowded for me. What about you?"  
"Same thing, I guess. Besides, it's beautiful outside today."  
"Yeah, I guess it is."

He was leaning with his back against the railing, bottle of water in his hand. The wind picked up and blew the hair away from his face. He pushed up his glasses, making the light reflect off of them, hiding his ocean stained eyes.

"Would you like some of my lunch? I over packed it. There's some donut holes, if you-"  
"Yeah! Thanks, Ishida!"  
"You're welcome."

I literally dove to his lunch, that was laying at his side on the ground, and pulled out a box of donut holes. Pulling out a chocolate one, I stuffed it in my mouth.

"Are you-*stuffing*-sure you don't-*stuffing*-want them?"  
"If I wanted them, I would've ate them."

I continued to stuff my face. Maybe this year won't be that bad. Ishida seems like a nice guy. No one really seems to care about my hair, but considering some of the colors I've seen today… one guy had pink hair and kept talking to himself about 'Schiffer'… I think that (somehow) I fit in.

**"*RIIING*"**

"Huh, lunch is over already? Well, see you later, Ishida."  
"See you later, Kurosaki."

We walked down the steps in a comfortable silence. I wonder what else is gonna happen today.

*Time Skip∞3:05∞School's Over*

Walking back to my locker, I packed up my stuff and left to go back to my dorm. I don't have any clubs, but I do have a hot roommate to dream over. I wonder what he's up to…

*/*/*/*/*

In a far off corner of the school, the handicrafts club held it's first meeting of the year. Along with twelve girls, there sat a guy, pretty enough to blend in, but manly enough to stand out.

"Huh? I didn't think a boy would be into handicrafts..."  
"I enjoy to sew, it's a good skill for people to know, boy or girl."  
"I guess, I am just a little surprised. I am Nemu Kurotsuchi, who are you?"  
"Uryu Ishida."

* * *

Side Notes With ME!

The random "quotation marks" weren't a accident. I decided to give Szayel the habit of talking to himself out loud. When Ichigo passed him in the hall, he heard Szayel talking to himself. Ichigo shares mid (average) science classes with Ulquiorra, but he doesn't know what his name is, so all he heard from Szayel was a bunch of junk about some guy named 'Ulquiorra'.

Ulquiorra doesn't talk to anyone (besides Grimmjow), so it's wierd that he went out of his way (in the last chapter) to retrieve Uryu's book.

If you had already figured this out along the way you deserve a cookie, but I can't cook so make someone make them for you. PEACE!


End file.
